Unknown Feeling
by Seitsuya
Summary: Saat termenung sendirian tanpa kau di sekitarku, terkadang aku sering bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri. Mencoba memahami semua arti tindakanku selama ini. First fict in this fandom. Plotless. Don't like? Don't read!


**Tittle:** Unknown Feeling

**Disclaimer**: Atsuko Asano

**Pair**: Nezumi/Rat x Shion

**Status**: Complete

**Length**: 917 words(pure story), Oneshot

**Genre**: Romance…?

**Warning(s):** Nezumi's centric, timeline eps 1-4, **boyslove**, plotless, gombal alert, **don't like? Don't read and go out!**

Beta-ed by Denayaira

**Happy reading!**

Saat termenung sendirian tanpa kau di sekitarku, terkadang aku sering bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri. Mencoba memahami semua arti tindakanku selama ini.

Mengapa aku begitu peduli padamu? Mengapa aku tak bisa berhenti memperhatikanmu? Mengapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan keselamatanmu? Mengapa terkadang—atau bahkan sering—seluruh pikiranku hanya terfokus padamu? Dan sebenarnya, apa yang membuatku melakukan semua hal untukmu?

Beberapa pertanyaan itu mewakili banyak pertanyaan yang selama ini muncul di pikiranku setelah melakukan sesuatu ataupun memikirkan apa yang selama ini kulakukan untukmu. Sejak langkah kakiku menuntunku padamu empat tahun yang lalu. Sejak kau memberikan pertolonganmu secara cuma-cuma pada orang asing yang bahkan amat mencurigakan sepertiku kala itu.

Saat itu, aku pun tak ahu apa yang membuat langkah kakiku menuju ke balkon kamarmu. Aku yang saat itu hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa lolos dari kejaran para aparat-aparat keamanan No.6 karena wanita berkedok itu. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk menolongku. Kau mengobati luka di lengan kiriku dan tersenyum padaku.

Dan aku merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman tanganmu malam itu. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Tak peduli demam yang menderaku saat itu, aku hanya ingin tidur dan menikmati hangatnya tanganmu. Asing, namun nyaman.

Kau bahkan menghindarkanku dari petugas-petugas keamanan No. 6 dan membiarkan mereka menginterogasimu. Sejak saat itu, beberapa pertanyaan mulai menderaku.

Mengapa kau mau menolongku saat itu? Dan jika saat itu bukanlah aku yang datang ke balkon kamarmu, apakah kau juga akan menolongnya? Apa semua sikap baikmu itu akan sama rata pada semua orang? Entah kenapa pertanyaan ini yang mendominasi di alam pikiranku.

Aku berusaha tak mengindahkannya. Bagiku masih banyak hal tentang kota keparat ini yang harus kupikirkan. Masih ada setumpuk dendam yang belum kubalaskan pada kota yang telah menghancurkan hidupku dulu.

Namun kali ini, izinkan aku memikirkan semua hal yang tak pernah meninggalkan alam pikiranku. Aku merasa aku perlu mengetahui kesimpulan tentang ini semua.

"Dia milikku." Secara tak sengaja kata-kata yang pernah kuucapkan sewaktu kau digoda oleh wanita di gang pasar ketika kita pergi ke rumah Inukashi itu melintas sekilas di pikiranku. Aku tak berniat untuk mengingat mahkluk apa sebenarnya wanita jalanan yang murahan itu. Bahkan wajahnya samar. Yang kuingat hanya raut takut yang tergurat di wajahmu saat dia hendak—_atau mungkin sudah_—menciummu.

Aku rela memberikan ciumanku pada wanita murahan itu agar dirinya tak mengincarmu. Rasanya ingin memotong bibirku ketika mengingatnya. Apalagi ketika melihat raut penuh nikmat dari wanita itu ketika aku selesai menciumnya. Tch.

_Kau milikku _ya? Heh, aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa serangkai kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tidak benci, namun tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa kesal pada wanita itu. Ketika itu kubiarkan saja pikiran-pikiran menguap dengan sendirinya.

Ah, kembali, satu keping ingatan terjatuh dan meninggalkan gema dalam pikiranku. Saat kau hampir mati karena lebah parasit itu. Saat kau berkata ingin mati. Saat kau ingin aku membunuhmu. Manusia macam apa kau itu sampai bisa berkata begitu? Aku tahu rasa putus asa menderamu karena lebah itu. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa berpikir saat itu. Tapi—ah, lupakan! Mengingat ini membuat memori tentang wajahmu yang terkejut bercampur takut yang luar biasa itu melayang-layang di pikiranku.

Lalu saat teman wanitamu mengajakmu untuk berbuat seks, jelas sekali nampaknya bahwa ia menyukaimu, Shion. Entah mengapa itu membuatku menunjukkan diriku lagi setelah empat tahun kita tak ada kontak. Apa selama empat tahun itu kau terus mengingatku, Shion?

Heh, heran mengapa bisa aku tahu mengenai ajakan teman wanitamu itu? Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak aku keluar dari rumahmu, Shion. Selalu memperhatikanmu. Dan aku masih tak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan itu. Padahal misiku menghancurkan No.6 masihlah terngiang kuat dalam pikiranku. Aku malah merepotkan diriku sendiri untuk mengawasimu.

Aku mencoba menggali lagi tumpukan-tumpukan memori yang telah kulalui yang berhubungan denganmu.

"Kau cemburu, Nezumi."

Ah, mengapa perkataan Inukashi yang melintas? Ingatanku terasa terjulur ke belakang. Mencoba mengais lebih detil tentang malam itu. Entah atas dasar apa si pemelihara anjing itu berkata seperti itu. Cemburu? Begitukah? Aku menyangkalnya. Karena memang saat itu aku berpikir kalau aku tidak merasakan hal itu padamu. Namun jika kejadian itu terjadi dan Inukashi mengatakan hal itu dalam waktu kini, entah apa jawabku.

Belum. Masih belum ada alasan yang terpikirkan atas semua kelakuanku untukmu. Masih belum ada pemecahan atas perasaanku ini. Terasa masih sedikit memori yang teringat olehku. Memori tentangmu begitu banyak, mana mungkin aku bisa mengingatnya semua?

Mungkin perasaanku ini akan merepotkanku nantinya. Dan mungkin juga akan membebanimu, Shion.

Shion, Shion, Shion… Namamu seperti bunga yang mencerminkan wanita.

Terkadang—_sering, kurasa_—ada rasa takut menghantuiku. Aku melibatkanmu dalam berbagai masalah. Aku menyeretmu dalam kegelapan akan No.6. Aku membuatmu jauh dari ibumu.

Namun sedikitnya aku bersyukur karena kau mau mengikuti langkahku walau banyak bahaya yang kita hadapi. Heh, ternyata kau laki-laki walau namamu seperti perempuan, Shion.

Namun tetap saja. Ketika aku memikirkan banyaknya bahaya yang mengintai, ketika memikirkan kau mungkin akan mati di jalan yang sama denganku, sebesit rasa takut muncul di benakku. Jangan bodoh dengan terus berkata kau ingin terus melangkah di jalan yang sama denganku. Kau tak bisa terus berada dalam duniaku. Kau pikir aku akan terus membiarkanmu dalam bahaya sepertiku? Dalam mimpimu.

Maka aku bertekad, jika semua masalah itu sudah selesai, mungkin aku akan menjauh darimu. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Sebisa mungkin menjauhimu dari masalah. Aku akan kembali seperti masa empat tahun kita tak bersua. Diam, memperhatikanmu dan menolongmu di balik layar.

Namun, sebelum masa itu datang, aku ingin semuanya tetap seperti ini. Aku masih ingin menantang bahaya dengan kau di sampingku. Masih ingin menjalani kehidupanku dengan kau di tempat yang sama denganku.

Entah apa nama perasaan ini, aku tak peduli. Yang penting bagiku kau bersamaku. Dengan sendirinya, aku yakin aku bisa mengetahuinya. Entah kapan, aku tidak tahu. Tapi kuharap, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

**FIN**

AN: Ngetik pas lagi galau. Gak tau ini kesampean atau enggak. Makasih sebesar gunung buat Kak Nad yang bersedia ngoreksi~ *cium Kak Nad ampe lebur* Buat Anas juga… dia terlalu berjasa, jadi bingung.

Makasih buat yang mau baca sampai sini, :)


End file.
